1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective head device, and more particularly to a protective head device having a means to absorb impact thereto by causing movement between a fixed band member and a movable band member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable head-protection means for bicyclists.
Several types of head-protection devices are used at the present time; however, these devices have features which are not designed to absorb to a maximum degree the impact forces of the type that generally are encountered when one is thrown from a moving bicycle. That is, when a cyclist falls from a bicycle, he or she is thrown against an object or road surface with a great force, allowing the head to impact with a glancing blow. The known helmets are so constructed that all the elements of the structure are stationary with respect to the head.
Accordingly, if a member of the head gear were to be made movable--particularly rotatable about the head--then, upon impact therewith, the forces could be additionally absorbed by the movable member.
Hence, as will be herein disclosed by the present invention, the additional safety of the cyclist will be provided by its unique shock-absorbing construction.